1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal panel and a backlight source, to a motorcycle including the liquid crystal display device, and to a method of operating the liquid crystal display device to expedite warmup thereof in cool temperatures.
2. Background Art
It is generally known that a display surface of a liquid crystal panel, which is its display screen, is less responsive at cool temperatures.
Hence, Japanese Patent Document Hei 11-283759 discloses a method of quickly increasing the temperature of a display surface at cool temperatures, in which a backlight source and a liquid crystal panel are actively heated with a heating element, while adjusting the amount of electric power supplied to the heating element included in a liquid crystal display device, to thereby stabilize the luminance characteristic of a display surface at cool temperatures.
However, in the liquid crystal display system described in Japanese Patent Document Hei 11-283759, not only is the liquid crystal display device provided with an additional heating element, but also a power supply device or the like is required for the heating element. This leads to problems of high cost of the liquid crystal display device, and a limitation on space inside the liquid crystal display device.